According to a long term evolution (LTE) system of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a base station (also referred to as a NodeB or an evolved NodeB (eNB)) transmits uplink scheduling information (e.g., an uplink licensing UL grant) via a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) or an enhanced physical downlink control channel (ePDCCH). Then, a user equipment (UE) reads the uplink scheduling information in the PDCCH or the ePDCCH and then transmits uplink data in an uplink subframe indicated by that uplink scheduling information. Note that the UE may be a user terminal, a user node, a mobile terminal, or a tablet PC.
3GPP LTE Release 10 defines a scheduling timing indicative of a correspondence relationship between (a) a downlink subframe for transmitting uplink scheduling information and (b) an uplink subframe to be scheduled in accordance with the uplink scheduling information.
A prior art document “R1-125117, 3GPP TSG RAN WG1 Meeting #71, Qualcomm Inc.” points out a problem that may occur in LTE Release 12 which will support a new carrier type (NCT). In the NCT, a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) is supported by a system as it is, and the MBMS inherits standard settings of LTE Release 12 or earlier. According to the standard settings of LTE Release 12 or earlier, time-division multiplexing is employed for (i) an MBMS radio resource and (ii) a PDCCH radio resource in a subframe of a multicast-broadcast single-frequency network (MBSFN).